


Sweet Tooth

by rixsig-writes (rixsig)



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Childhood, Fluff, M/M, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rixsig/pseuds/rixsig-writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A history of Sorey and Mikleo's relationship as told by food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Bite

**Author's Note:**

> woah I'm still alive that's a surprise. got to get back into the fanfic-writing groove. 
> 
> anyway in the game Mikleo mentions that everyone in the village would eat food to make Sorey feel comfortable and that's just too cute for me to handle so have this

Elysia is ill-equipped to deal with the raising of a human child but they do their best. At the very least Zenrus has been alive long enough to understand the theory of what's necessary, even though he's never had to put it to practice before. Sorey is past the weening age, thankfully, and between himself and some select others, the village manages to make a workable cooking rotation. It's a process of trial and error to find foods that are both suitable for a young mouth and agreeable to Sorey's picky palette, but they manage. 

Zenrus notes with considerable amusement young seraph Mikleo's reaction whenever Sorey gets fed within his sight, like he can't quite grasp the notion of eating and what's so good about it, his little mouth smacking in imitation and little eyes scrunched up in utter bafflement. 

It is fortunate, Zenrus muses, that they came as a set. To grow up with someone your own age is a rarity among seraphim, but for a human it is much more important. Doubtless when Sorey is grown he will want to venture beyond Elysia, but while he is here Zenrus wants him to be happy.

A year, then two pass, and four-year-old Sorey does indeed seem happy. Ever since age three when he discovered the proper use of his legs he's become unstoppable, getting into anything and everything every chance he can. His intense curiosity and neverending energy make for a particularly destructive combination. Mikleo is much more careful by nature, but he still runs around with Sorey like he can't stand to be left behind. 

This quality of Mikleo's seems to be transferring to other things as well.

Sorey and Mikleo sit next to each other on the floor with their legs crossed, both staring at Sorey's plate of food. It's roasted prickleboar meat cut into bite-sized pieces with a few slices of apple next to it to round out the meal. Typical fare, but Zenrus can see why Sorey hasn't dug in right away. It's not charred, but it's definitely overcooked, and all the pieces are really irregular. Zenrus will have to find out whose turn it was today and have a bit of a word with them.

Sorey scrunches his nose, picks up a large piece with his fingers, stuffs it in his mouth, and chews determinedly. It takes a while, but he gulps it down and reaches for another piece. Mikleo watches this process with his usual fascination. After Sorey's downed a couple more pieces, Mikleo reaches for the plate too. Sorey stops chewing in shock. No one else in the village eats. Food has always been a Sorey thing. An immutable fact of the universe. But Mikleo grabs a chunk of meat, staring intensely in concentration, and pops it into his mouth. 

The disgust is immediate. Mikleo's whole body curls with it, but he forces himself to chew once. That is a mistake. His face goes ghost white and he spits it out onto the floor, wiping his mouth on his sleeve and then wiping his tongue on his sleeve for good measure. He glares at the piece of meat like it's personally offended him.

Sorey looks at Mikleo, then at the half-chewed piece of meat, then Mikleo again. After a moment, he grabs a slice of apple and holds it out to Mikleo, who regards it with undisguised suspicion. Sorey doesn't waver and Mikleo eventually caves, gingerly taking the apple slice. He takes the smallest nibble. Then a bigger bite. Then another. Then the entire slice is gone and Mikleo blinks in wonderment. 

Sorey giggles, grabs all the apple slices, and dumps them into Mikleo's hands. For the rest of lunch, they eat together. Sorey beams the whole time and watching that simple happiness, Zenrus has a revelation. The gap between human and seraphim is wide indeed. Perhaps they haven't been doing enough to close it. He'll have to speak to the rest of the village once evening falls and both of the children are put to bed. There is much to discuss. For one, they'll have to start making more food. Much more food. It's time the whole village started eating together. 

Sorey will no longer eat alone.


	2. Good Intentions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so when I named this fic I was just going for something saccharine and Mikleo seemed like a sweets kind of guy. i had no idea that it was actually the name of a title Mikleo can get. i thought I was being too gooey but the jokes on me because the game itself fucking out-fluffed me. goddammit. i can't handle this. i need to lie down......

The lands of Elysia are as peaceful as the town itself. Zenrus makes sure of that. The malevolence is held at bay, no human can get through Aroundlight Forest, and the animals are docile. So he isn't particularly concerned when the young ones want to play outside under the trees. It is certainly necessary for a human to have shelter, but isn't it also natural to feel the wind on one's face, and the earth under one's feet? Even humans need nature.

Besides, Zenrus always makes sure to send another seraph to watch after them from a distance. Just in case.

“Gramps!” Ed calls, skidding to a stop and bracing his hands on his knees to catch his breath, “Gramps, you gotta do something! I don't know what's wrong, but something's not right with the human kid!”

Zenrus feels his heart freeze and he realizes in retrospect that sending _Ed_ to watch over them might have been a poor decision on his part. Brazen, cocksure, and not cautious in the slightest, of course something would happen. Why on earth had Zenrus thought that was a good idea? Teaching the seraph responsibility? It obviously hasn't worked.

“What's wrong with him?”

“I don't know,” Ed straightens up, scowling, “None of this human stuff makes sense to me.”

“Weren't you watching them?” Zenrus snaps.

“I only took my eyes off them for a second to take down this prickleboar, but--”

“Ed!” Zenrus roars, stomping a foot. The faint rumbling of thunder echoes in his voice.

“Woah, woah! I'm sorry, okay? C'mon, let's go. You'll know what's wrong with him, right?”

Ed takes off before Zenrus can reprimand him further and Zenrus follows, a weight in his gut. Surely Sorey is fine. Children are troublemakers; they get into things they shouldn't all the time. But humans are frail, and one just reaching the end of four years even more so. Zenrus puts more force into his stride and quickly matches pace with Ed, who glances at him, chagrined, before focusing back on the task at hand. It takes them mere moments to reach Mikleo and Sorey.

The first thing Zenrus sees is Sorey on his knees, hunched over with his arms wrapped around his stomach. The second is Mikleo next to him with tears falling down his face and hands stained red in patches. For an incredulous instant, Zenrus thinks Mikleo might have stabbed Sorey by accident somehow, but then he notices the berries scattered on the ground. Understanding dawns.

Mikleo's lip wobbles when he spots Zenrus and Ed, and his quiet, hitching tears start to evolve into full-blown sobbing. Zenrus quickly moves to them, crouching down and tilting Sorey's head up to check his condition. His face is pale and red-tinted saliva drips from his mouth. Zenrus checks the ground again and sees the puddle. He must have thrown everything back up. Zenrus retrieves a handkerchief and wipes Sorey's mouth.

“Sorey, can you hear me?”

Sorey nods heavily. Zenrus pulls him up into his arms and props him on his hip.

“I don't feel good...” Sorey mumbles.

“I know.” Zenrus rubs his back, “We'll take you back, tuck you in, and get Medea to look after you. You'll be right as rain in no time.”

Zenrus frees up an arm to ruffle Mikleo's hair until the sobs die down to sniffles. “Shh, shh, shh, it's okay. Sorey will be just fine.”

“He said he was hungry...” Mikleo's voice is small.

“I know, I know. You did your best. It's okay. These ones just aren't good for him. Later, we'll teach you all the things Sorey can eat, okay?”

“Okay.”

Zenrus gathers him up with his free arm, props him against his other hip, and stands back up from his crouch. Mikleo buries his face into his shoulder, little hands clinging tight. When Zenrus turns around he sees Ed standing there awkwardly.

“Uh...want me to take one of them?”

“No,” Zenrus says, “I want you to run back to the village and tell Medea to prepare an antidote. The effects of those berries are mild, but I would rather err on the side of caution. After that, I want you to meditate on your negligence. When I say I want you to watch them, you should _watch them_.”

“Yes, Gramps.”

Properly chastised, Ed runs off to the village. Zenrus follows at a walk, taking extra care not to jostle his passengers. It will only be some odd weeks until they turn five years old. Perhaps it is time to think about their education.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you first leave Elysia, Mikleo gives Sorey directions and Sorey asks how he knows so much and Mikleo replies that he's been studying for the day Sorey ventures out into the world...I imagine Mikleo does this with anything he thinks Sorey might encounter...he probably stayed up cramming all the time at night in Elysia while Sorey slept...and from that thought sprouted this chapter. Mikleo is very serious about Sorey's well-being


End file.
